


Ti offro un bel sogno

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Sognatrice [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Short One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 02:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16232348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Scritta per il #writober2018 di #fanwriterit.Scritta sentendo: Nightcore - Hypnotized [DEAMN].Prompt Lista 2: 8. Hurt/Comfort.Fandom: KHR.Parole: 562.Titolo: Ti offro un bel sogno.





	Ti offro un bel sogno

Scritta sentendo: Nightcore - Hypnotized [DEAMN].

Prompt Lista 12: 8. Hurt/Comfort.

Fandom: KHR.

Parole: 562.

Titolo: Ti offro un bel sogno.

 

Ti offro un bel sogno

 

Kyoya mugolò, rigirandosi nel letto. La fronte bollente era madida di sudore, respirava a fatica con le labbra secche sporte in fuori.

 

_Kyoya ingoiò un gemito, non riusciva a muovere le gambe ed era costretto a strisciare sul pavimento, su un letto di petali di ciliegio. Altri petali cadevano dal soffitto, emanando un bagliore roseo._

_Kyoya si piegò in avanti e vomitò sangue, si udivano delle grida in lontananza._

 

Kyoya gorgogliò e socchiuse gli occhi, sentendo dei passi. Le orecchie gli scottavano ed era colto da capogiri, gli sfuggì un sonoro starnuto.

Chrome si avvicinò al letto e gli porse un fazzoletto.

Hibari lo prese a fatica e lo utilizzò per pulirsi il naso.

“Cosa sei venuta a fare?” chiese.

“Mukuro-sama mi ha detto che stavi male” sussurrò Chrome.

“Quell’impiccione di Rokudo Mukuro. Appena sarò in grado di alzarmi, lo morderò a morte” minacciò Kyoya con un filo di voce.

“Uh” sussurrò Chrome. Si piegò in avanti, facendo sollevare la gonnellina che indossava e appoggiò un cuscino dietro la testa di Kyoya, sprimacciandolo.

Hibari socchiuse gli occhi, le sue gote pallide si tinsero di rosa.

“Non ce n’era bisogno” sussurrò.

Chrome batté l’unico grande occhio e negò con il capo, sporse le labbra sottili e gli rimboccò le coperte.

“Aiuto” sussurrò con voce infantile.

Kyoya affondò con il capo nel cuscino, la fodera candida risaltava in contrasto con i suoi ordinati capelli neri.

“Sei gentile a volermi aiutare” ammise.

< Anche se frequenta Mukuro e solo per questo chissà quante regole di Namimori avrà infranto. A cominciare dalla sua tenuta, non è una divisa consona > pensò.

Tossì, strinse gli occhi e boccheggiò, riprendendo fiato, la gola gli doleva.

Chrome corse nella stanza accanto e tornò tenendo a fatica una bacinella, ondeggiava e alcune goccioline caddero a terra. Le braccia sottili le dolevano, riuscì a portarla al comodino e ve l’appoggiò, lasciandosi sfuggire un sospiro affaticato. Dalla ciotola tolse un fazzoletto, lo strizzò e lo mise sulla fronte bollente di Kyoya.

Kyoya inarcò un sopracciglio.

“Perché vuoi così tanto aiutarmi? Se anche tu vuoi convincermi a servire…”. La voce gli uscì gracchiante e starnutì, fu costretto a soffiarsi nuovamente il naso, che si era arrossato. “… Sawada…”. Cercò di dirle.

Chrome negò con il capo.

“No. I nostri corpi tradiscono i nostri spiriti più forte. Io voglio aiutarti” rispose.

Kyoya le sorrise.

“Risenti anche tu del sentirti un debole petalo di ciliegio trasportato dal vento?” chiese.

Chrome annuì, una ciocca di capelli le finì sulla benda che le copriva l’occhio.

< Lei ha addirittura perso gli organi e vuole crearli da sola con la nebbia per dimostrare quanto vale > pensò. Sentì il refrigerio provenire dalla pezza umida sulla fronte.

“Forse ne ho bisogno. Non riesco a dormire bene ultimamente” ammise.

Chrome avvicinò una sedia al letto e vi si accomodò, stringendogli la mano.

“Resto” promise.

< Forse, se Mukuro sa indurre gl’incubi, lei sa indurre i bei sogni > pensò Hibari, chiudendo gli occhi.

 

_Hibari si guardò intorno, era seduto su un prato umido di rugiada. Davanti a lui era seduta Chrome, indossava un abito bianco e i lunghi capelli le coprivano l’occhio._

_“Benvenuto” disse Chrome._

_Gli porse una tazza di the._

_Kyoya la prese le sorrise, notando gli alti alberi della foresta alle loro spalle._

_“Grazie per questo rifugio” disse._

_Chrome chiuse l’occhio e sorrise a sua volta._

_“Prego” rispose._


End file.
